nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki:Revise 2/List of Pages to be fixed
This page lists pages that have to be fixed. What to do Picking (Fixing) If you have made Picking (Fixing) as your occupation, you can place pages which meet the criteria for a Bad Page. When placing it here, make a bullet point (*) then link to the article. For example: *Nitrome:Revise 2 You can add as many pages as you want. You can also add templates to pages that don't have any. Fixers If you have classified yourself as a Fixer, go to a page and add the necessary templates and sections. Once you have create a page, strike it out, then make a hyphen (-) and a write your username. An example of a stricken page and the one who finished it: *Nitrome:Revise 2 - NOBODY Please do not remove stricken pages. You may want to colour your name using , so people can recognize your name by the colour when scrolling down the long list. List of pages Pages will be sorted into the year in which the first game in the series was released. If a page has content in parenthesis, once the page is completed, the one who completed the page may strike out the name of the page and all the content in paranthesis, and add their username, 2008 *Gates (Cheese Dreams) - *Melted Cheese - *Pins - *Rocket Cages *Moving Platforms (Cheese Dreams) - *Controlled Moving Platforms - *Pipes (Knuckleheads) *Coloured Flying Bats *Coloured Worms *Coloured All Round Walkers - *Lava (Knuckleheads) - *Fireballs (Knuckleheads) - *Blocks (Knuckleheads) - *Capsules - *Gong - *Interactive Objects (Small Fry) - *Skeleton (Small Fry) - *Sporty - *Brain - *Caterpillar (Small Fry) - *Walking Bug - *List of Hazards in Small Fry - *Pirates - *Treasure Chest (Mutiny) - *Cherry Bomb - *Boulders (Mutiny) - *Dynamite - *Pieces of Eight - *Rum Bottle - *Banana - *Parachute Bomb - *Crates (Mutiny) - *Gunpowder Barrels - *Seagull (Mutiny) - *Mines (Mutiny) - *Tidal Wave - *Anchor - *Cannon (Mutiny) - *Voodoo Doll - *City - *Owl - *Red Eyeballs - *Small Green Creatures - *Spinning Cactus - *Blocks (Fat Cat) - *Machine Blocks - *Hemispherical Machine - *Mushrooms (Fat Cat) - *Tri-Pointed Cube - *Big Green Creatures - *Armoured Pigs - *Green Steam Heads - *Spinning Cactus Spawner - *Organic Floating Trees - *Flower Golems - *Bees (Fat Cat) - *Rockets (Fat Cat) - *Turrets (Fat Cat) - *Bullets (Fat Cat) - *Lasers (Fat Cat) - *Electric Blocks - *King Meka - *King Kacta - *King Shroom - *Food (Fat Cat) - *Destroyable Blocks - *Move Blocks - *Finish Line (Fat Cat) - *Switch Button - *Orange Enzyme Bullets - 2009 *Water (Ice Breaker) *Cloud Dark Thing *Carrier Dark Thing *Rider Dark Thing *Mouth Dark Thing *Fire Dark Thing *Beserker Dark Thing *Blob Creature *Thief *Strong Creature *Bat (Twin Shot) *Treasure Chest (Twin Shot) *Cloud *Kapowski *Kapowski's Boss *Birds (Glassworks) *Glass (The Glassworks) *Transporter Platform *Hologram Squares *Transformers *Metal Blocks (Power Up) *Wooden Blocks *Magnetic Blocks *Tesla Blocks *Honey Covered Crates *Portable Ground *Coffin Blocks *Banana Crate *Balloons (Power Up) *Weights *Signs (Power Up) *Chest (Power Up) *Screws *Glass Panels *Caged Monster *Deadly Ground *Cannons (Power Up) *Water (Power Up) *Gladiator *Green Lizard Man *Priest of Hecate *Talos (Have Battle section level 3 heading and below Game Information, and Attacks section level 4 heading, and be underneath Battle section) *Minotuar (Have Battle section level 3 heading and below Game Information, and Attacks section level 4 heading, and be underneath Battle section) *Hercules (Have Battle section level 3 heading and below Game Information, and Attacks section level 4 heading, and be underneath Battle section) *Medusa (Have Battle section level 3 heading and below Game Information, and Attacks section level 4 heading, and be underneath Battle section) *Behemoth (Have Battle section level 3 heading and below Game Information, and Attacks section level 4 heading, and be underneath Battle section) *Moving Spikes (Double Edged) *Tigers *Wild Boar *Checkpoints (Parasite) *Smasher Squirrel *Armadillos *Acorns (Parasite) *Cannons (Parasite) *Lava Enemies *Brick Blocks *Asteroids *Lava (Rockitty) *Fish (Rockitty) *Galactic Jelly 2010 *Bomb Crabs *Shellbots *Boombots 2011 *Boomyfants -